Proposal
by rodeoCLOWNgirl
Summary: Black Mask gets a visitor. And she catches him off guard. Bad summary, I'm sorry. I hope you like it! My first fanfic. T for safety because I think there is a bad word or two in it.


**I, rodeoCLOWNgirl, do not own Batman or any related characters. They belong to their owners. I only own Jenna Dixon and the OC's related to her. **

**Summary: ****This is the first meeting of my OC Jenna and Black Mask. This may become a full story if enough people want to read it. If not, it will just be a series of oneshots between the two. **

**NORMAL POV**

Roman Sionis, a.k.a Black Mask, let his eyes travel the girl's figure from where he sat as his desk. She was tall, but not extremely; her head came to about chest level on him. Her long legs were covered in tight blue jeans, Wrangler's, his mind supplied, that flared slightly at the bottom and black cowboy boots. A black jacket was hung over the back of her chair. She hadn't been wearing it when she walked in. The gray tank top she wore was tight on her, but it wasn't revealing. So, she was a modest country girl, not from the city, definitely not from Gotham. 'Great. ' he thought.

Black Mask removed his stare from her clothes to her face. She was young, that much he could tell. Her features were soft, her skin the same color as dirt and her lips a dull pink. The hair that framed her face was red, not firetruck red; he wouldn't have been able to handle that. Her locks were deep red, like an expensive wine. It was layered two or three times and the tips fanned out from her face. Sionis felt himself drawn back to her eyes.

They were beautiful. Green was the main color he could see, but there was gold mixed in. Now that he thought about it, he realized that it was the first pair of hazels he'd ever seen.

**Black Mask POV**

She was nervous. I saw it in the way she fidgeted with her hands, the way she wouldn't meet my eyes. I felt a little anger rise in my stomach. Was she not looking at me because of my face? She had better hope that I don't find out if that's the reason. I leaned my chin on my clasped hands. The movement made the girl start, her light gasp reaching my ears. She stiffened in her chair, hands clenching on each other. She _still _didn't meet my gaze. I tensed and a snarl ripped its way from my chest. I decided it was finally time to speak.

"So, what did you say yer name was, kid?"

**Normal POV**

His voice was a roar in the silence, or so it seemed to the girl. She flinched, then tried to muster up the courage to appear brave. She swallowed, took a breath and looked up, up into that black, angular face.

**Jenna POV**

His face. I wasn't sure if I could call it a face. It was black, like soot. No, like obsidian. It was like someone stripped his flesh away and charred the bone. It was like staring at a skull. A black angry skull. But then, skulls don't have eyes. And, they definitely don't have eyes like him. I couldn't tear my eyes away from them once they met.

They were like fire. They were aggressive, intelligent and dangerous. The red piercing gaze was unflinching. I couldn't look away. In the back of my mind I realized that I must have looked just like I felt. Afraid. And I could see in his eyes, those eyes, that I was pissing him off.

So, I decided to answer him.

"Jenna Dixon, sir."

**Black Mask POV**

She finally looked at me. And she looked absolutely _terrified_. Her eyes wandered over my face. Her hands had started to shake. I was about to bark at her, to tell her to answer me, to order her to stop looking at my face and not be a little bitch, but then, she spoke. Jenna Dixon, she said. Her name. Finally, progress. I nodded and _hmmm_'d in the back of my throat.

"Jenna Dixon, huh? So, what brings you to my humble home this evening, _Miss_ Dixon?" I said, trying to sound polite despite my fading patience. She gulped visibly and her eyes dropped to her lap. I thought for a moment that she wouldn't answer me, but then she said something I never thought I was going to hear.

"I want to propose a partnership, sir." She said.


End file.
